This invention relates to a device for feeding bait to fish.
Presently with the increase of leisure time, fishing has been spotlighted as a way to spend such leisure time. For catching a number of fish, there have been several types of fish-feeders which are available. However, conventional fish-feeders have lids from which the bait is discharged into the water at the side of the device. Therefore when they are cast into the water surface, and the lid is opened for discharging bait from the container, most of the bait passes in a direction of the water tide resulting in a small amount of bait which settles downwardly to a required position in the water.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fish-feeder which mainly comprises a container, a bottom lid on the container, and an opening means which automatically discharges the bait to a required position in the water after the fish-feeder has been cast into the water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fish-feeder which is simple in construction and which is entirely free from mechanical troubles.